


May Your Past be the Sound of Your Feet Upon the Ground

by bloodofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne Westerling POV, set during ASOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Past be the Sound of Your Feet Upon the Ground

She dreamt of colors, of flowers and cloths so vibrant she had to shield her eyes and she dreamt of smells, of sticky sweet fragrances and sharp spicy aromas. She dreamt of a world so fragile, so utterly breathtaking, she need only smile to have it all fall down at her feet, hers for the taking.

Of course, these were only dreams, vanished by first light.

*

He came before the winter. He came in his iron-wrought crown, with hordes of northmen at his back, and he was felled by an arrow. She tended to him, of course, of that she had knowledge enough of. And she drew him close when he heard the news of his brothers, of his home, of his friend.

(She had lost something once before too, but she bit her tongue; literal came before figurative, king before daughter)

*

He had healed quickly, this wolf king _(wolf pup,_ her mother would say, something hard flashing in her eyes). He had healed quickly, and they were tangled up in each other; fingers twined together often as not, lips finding lips, eyes seeking eyes. They married before the start back to the riverlands, back to the northmen who’d lost the north (her mother had made note of this, this boy king who had lost his home as quickly as he started).

She was happy, fingers holding onto his, her dark hair tumbling over his auburn curls. Something blossomed in her chest whenever they touched, whenever they kissed, and the world seemed brighter for it. The wolf king and his queen, she thought, straightening up and smiling. Her eyes closed at the words, feeling his lips brush her throat, and when they opened, there was steel behind them.


End file.
